crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra-Pinich (Ultra-Fusion)
Ultra-Pinich is the Ultra-Fusion form of Team Pinich. He is the result of Frieza and Cell tricking Pinich into fusing with them, Wanta, and Paprika. =Personality= Due to Frieza and Cell having control over the fusion, Ultra Pinich possesses their evil personalities and voices. However, as he takes damage, Pinich (assisted by Wanta and Paprika) is able to slowly take control of the fusion, making Ultra-Pinich act more like the normal Pinich. =Biography= Ultra-Pinich is formed from the fusion of Pinich, Wanta, Paprika, Frieza and Cell after the last two join Pinich's team, lying about them having reformed. After Pinich's team loses against Tekka's in the Tournament, Frieza and Cell push Pinich into performing Ultra-Fusion (taught to Frieza by Captain Ginyu), as it'd mean showing his full strength to Tekka. However, this was all part of their plan, and they took control over the newly formed Ultra-Pinich, as well as destroying the Tournament Arena, killing Super-Saiyan Blue Goku who tried to stop them, although this was quickly undone by Whis due to his time-rewind. Ultra-Pinich escaped from the Tournament Arena, breaking through space-time and arriving at the real Earth with the intentions of destroying it and breaking free from Pinich's influence. After arriving on the seventh level of the fused world utilizing their own Ultra-Fusion to break through timespace, Tekka and his team face Ultra-Pinich, alongside clones of Frieza and Cell. While Tekka wins the fight, Ultra-Pinich merely recovers from the damage due to Piccolo's cells, though their Ki is lowered. Due to that, they proceed to create a Power-Ball to turn themselves into a Golden Great-Ape, claiming it was meant for Beerus. Tekka and his team proceed to fight Great-Ape Pinich, and during the fight, Pinich gains control over himself for his final battle with Tekka. Tekka's team is, once again, victorious. As Ultra-Pinich falls into the timespace hole, the Ultra-Fusion ends. Tekka himself jumps in after them to save Pinich. =Powers and abilities= Power-level Ultra-Pinich is extremely powerful, easily killing Super-Saiyan Blue Goku with a single attack, and then destroying Earth. Had it not been for Whis rewinding time, he would have won. Beerus was also capable of deflecting Ultra-Pinich attack easily. In his Golden Great-Ape form, Ultra-Pinich is said to be capable of defeating Beerus. Unlike other Ultra-Fusions, for unknown reasons, Ultra-Pinich's fusion lasts for an indeterminate amount of time, far longer than other Ultra-Fusions. In-game, both forms of Ultra-Pinich is classified as G-Rank, the highest possible rank for characters in Dragon-Ball Fusions. *This puts him on par with other G-Rank characters such as: Beerus, Whis, Fused Zamasu, Goku Black (Super-Saiyan Rosé), and Goku, Vegeta, and Vegito (Super-Saiyan Blue). Forms and transformations Super-Saiyan Thanks to Pinich being in his Super-Saiyan form when he did the fusion, Ultra-Pinich possesses a Super-Saiyan form as his regular state mixed with Frieza's final form and Cell's perfect form. Golden Great-Ape As he is a Super-Saiyan who possesses a tail and the ability to use the Power Ball technique, Ultra-Pinich is capable of transforming into a Golden Great-Ape form referred to as "Great-Ape Pinich". This form is very powerful and Ultra-Pinich planned to save it for fighting Beerus. While this form is at first in full control of Frieza and Cell as the original Ultra-Pinich form was, turning into a Great-Ape awakened Pinich's Saiyan powers, ultimately leading to him taking control over the Ultra-Fusion. As his Super-Saiyan form is always active, presumably he is unable to transform into a normal Great-Ape. Category:Fusions (Dragon-Ball) Category:Ultra-Fusions (Dragon-Ball)